


it's a crazy ride (and baby you and I)

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler takes Jamie to a country-western gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a crazy ride (and baby you and I)

As he stifled a laugh, Tyler sidled up next to Jamie at the bar and stole the recently empty stool. A song played in the background but it wasn’t loud enough for him to have to yell.

“His girlfriend?” 

“ _This is a gay bar_ ,” Jamie said, forlornly. “Who brings a straight guy to a gay bar?” 

Tyler picked his hand up and started counting things off. “Family, friends, his girlfriend could be Trans, _he_ could be Trans, he could bi, he could just want beer and not to be hit on…” 

Jamie put his hands up and glared at Tyler. “Got it.” 

“Nice save though,” Tyler said. “His girlfriend seemed pretty chill when she came to his rescue.” 

“You are a jackass, Seguin,” Jamie frowned, turning to the bar and grabbing his beer to drink half of it in one long gulp. 

Tyler put his hand up and got the bartender’s attention, pointed at what Jamie and ordered two. “Come on dude, it’s your first time. You are supposed to strike out. It’s part of the passage into the club.” 

“I’m 28 freaking years old, I’ve struck out a lot before,” Jamie said and when Tyler busted out a laugh he frowned. “Okay, that sounded different in my head.” 

“First time at a gay club, fucker. Even a country one, dear god what is this music?… You are going to have some rough patches. It isn’t like the bars we usually go to. Not the same play book, dude. You’re playing for a different team.” 

Jamie reached out and flicked Tyler’s cheek where his smile was splitting his face in two. Which freaking hurt. Tyler rubbed at his cheek and then stuck his tongue out at Jamie. 

“ _Playing for a different team_ ,” Jamie muttered. “Fuck you, A. And b, don’t you think you could have had this talk BEFORE we got here?” 

Tyler shrugged, the two beers he’d ordered being placed in front of them. “Cause it would have been less fun for me. You’re the jerk who didn’t tell his _best_ friend he was gay for two years. TWO YEARS. Do you know how much we could have gone out in the last two years? I’m talking nation fucking wide. Not to mention summer vacations to the hot spots.” 

Jamie’s ears were bright red he was looking down at his beer and fiddling with the bottle. “You didn’t tell me you were bi.” 

“Have you seen me and Brownie around each other? Fuck, dude. My baby sister guessed when she was 11. I just figured you thought if we didn’t talk about it it wouldn’t be that weird.” 

Actually he’d thought Jamie might fear that he was into him, which wouldn’t entirely be something he could speak against, so he thought they just didn’t talk about it for the sake of friendship. When Jamie had let the fact that he was full on homosexual about two weeks beforehand it was kind of like a punch to the gut for Tyler. Two years of a low grade crush being confirmed and then negated as, well. If Jamie knew he was bi and still didn’t tell him… It didn’t add up to a good thing. 

“And **I** figured you’d think I was a freak.” 

Tyler’s eyes narrowed, brain going on high alert. “Dude. I’m not a dick.” 

Jamie narrowed his eyes back. “ _Steers and Queers_.”

“Fucking god damn it, that was a douchey guy I knew from the AHL, and I TOLD you that.” 

“Well, I just… Wasn’t sure.” 

Tyler began to pick at his own bottle’s label. He was still going to punch that douche every time he saw him. Forever. He’d lost a lot of fucking hot guys to the sudden realization of who he was and that tweet would forever freaking haunt him.

“Okay, tonight is not the night to rehash old stuff,” Tyler decided. A familiar song started and Tyler got a little hyped. “Fuck yeah, finally. Wanna dance?” 

Jamie looked at him like he just asked if he wanted to eat a kitten. 

“Come on Jamison,” Tyler pulled at his hand and got him off the stool. “It’s freaking Carrie Underwood, we might _actually_ be able to dance.” 

“One day I’m going to tweet out half the shit you say and ruin your rep,” Jamie said, but he let himself be pulled out onto a mostly full dance floor. 

Tyler shrugged it off. Honestly, people knowing that Carrie Underwood was his fucking _jam_ was not that big of a threat. Jamie knew so much worse, as did Tyler about Jamie. It was mutually assured destruction at it’s very best. 

“Bunch mox,” Tyler said, just to see the pink on Jamie’s cheeks. 

Jamie looked around at the dance floor and seemed confused. Tyler realized after a minute that Jamie wasn’t entirely sure how to do the whole ‘two guys dancing’ thing. He pulled him closer to Tyler’s body and started to move, slowly and then tried again with the rhythm. 

Not that it mattered to Jamie, as Jamie had the rhythm of a three-year-old, how he functioned in the dating scene was completely beyond Tyler. Except Jamie put a hand behind Tyler’s neck and looked him in the eyes and oh. Yeah. _Right_. He was six foot two of walking sex. With stupidly hot eyes and the crazy habit of licking his lips an _unfair_ amount of times. 

“See, you got this,” Tyler said, mostly because he was trying to focus on something other than the blood thrumming through his system and towards a very dangerous part of his body. 

Jamie laughed softly. “I can dance with you, I think that’s pretty easy.” 

“I like you dancing with me,” Tyler said, and holy _shit_ what was THAT about? His filter wasn’t _strong_ per se but usually he had some semblance of control when he didn’t have a shit ton of alcohol in his system. 

Jamie leaned his forehead against Tyler’s shoulder and muttered something that Tyler couldn’t quite hear. Tyler nudged his shoulder up and poked at him. 

“What?” Tyler said. 

“Nothing.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Fuck you. What’d you say?” 

Jamie looked just over his shoulder, his voice a little tense. “I said that you can’t SAY that shit, dude.” 

The song switched, and it wasn’t a fast beat song anymore, but they were more or less in the same positioned. Tyler slowed the rhythm down, though it didn’t help the impending panic that his thigh pressed against Jamie’s could possibly bring, it did give him time to bring his heart beat down a little. 

“And why the hell not?” he breathed.

Jamie took a hand away from Tyler’s neck, leaving the base of his neck cool. “Cause it’s not buddies, Ty.” 

“Not buddies?” Tyler asked, pretty clear at why he would consider it not buddies… because he certainly didn’t think of it as such but somewhat hopeful of something that could be coming. 

“Tyler,” Jamie pulled himself back completely like suddenly something broke and Tyler was totally not on board with that. He pushed back into place but Jamie shoved at him. “Stop, okay, _stop_.” 

There was a pause as Tyler put his hands up. “What if I don’t want to be strictly buddies?” 

Jamie blinked at him, his face started to harden just in time for Tyler to put a couple pieces together. Tyler pushed forward and kissed him before he could get something wrong. It was hard and over way too fast and left Jamie looking mostly like Tyler had attacked his face rather than kissed him.

“Not _just more than buddies_ ,” Tyler said when he pulled back. “Way more than buddies. WHY AM I STILL SAYING BUDDIES? I mean. More than bu-- that. More than just that. But still that… Like that and then the whole more thing. Fuck. Jamie.” 

Jamie’s face cracked into a small smile and then a laugh. “How do you get laid EVER?” 

“Shut up, fucker.” 

Jamie put a hand in the crook of Tyler’s neck again. “More than buddies. You want more than buddies?” 

“Could you do me a favor and stop saying the buddies thing, it’s making me feel like an idiot.” 

Jamie pressed a kissed to his lips which was soft, sweet, and slow. He took his time and Tyler was pretty sure that he was in the clear for pressing his erection up against Jamie’s thigh, not that he had much choice in that department. They kissed for a full length of a song, a fact Tyler only knew because the next same came on and he pulled back to grin. 

“Taylor Swift, fuck yeah.” 

“I am completely stuck with you aren’t I?” Jamie said, laughing against the side of his face. 

“Good news, though,” Tyler said, kissing Jamie lightly. “No more striking out.” 

Jamie smiled and kissed him again. “That’s probably a fair enough trade.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am avoiding my Big Bang and listening to country music. 
> 
> The title is from a Carrie Underwood song.


End file.
